The Dance
by Witblogi
Summary: “So once more, why am I here?” she pronounced clearly for him, she was getting really cold. He smiled and held out his hand again. “Dance with me,” he said innocently... LEJP warm & fuzzy story sadly finished please send reviews!
1. the smell of home

" Why am I here Potter?" _what am I even doing here this is crazy why did I go? Stupid potter and his stupid big pleading eyes._ Lily was standing hugging herself in the dark entranceway to the castle. She could see the outline of James Potter's shape in the twilight. _First it's helping with his bloody homework now he's got me out at all hours of the night…what's happening to you Lily?_

" Wow, I was half expecting you to stand me up," he turned to face her his hands in his jacket's pockets. She frowned as she watched their breath's cloud

" I can't stand you up when it's not a date, now answer my question," she snapped shivering slightly. He frowned and walked towards her. She was standing on the top of the steps and he was at the bottom. He looked up at her intrigued for a moment before lending his hand to her.

" Well I wanted to see you. Alone, with out anyone else In my head, namely…well it doesn't matter, come on I'm not going to bite you," he grinned at her and she tentatively took his hand and he led her down the steps to some unknown destination in the grass. _Lily? Why haven't you let go of his extremely warm hand?_ Lily blushed but it didn't show in the darkness as she let go of his hand continuing to walk until he abruptly stopped. She looked around but couldn't see anything but James and the castle's few remaining lights. She turned to him expectantly. _Now what was he going to try to do? Kiss me? I've already got that mouth be gone hex all prepared…_ James surprisingly didn't do anything he sighed and looked at the stars for a minute until Lily's deliberate clearing of her through caught his attention.

" Is this it Potter? You want to look at the stars with me? How completely idiotic, why didn't you just take astronomy?" she began lecturing him as he turned to her, " …and furthermore it's freezing out here and we could have just gone in the great ha-" she was silenced by two of his fingers. She looked at him annoyed.

" Shut up Lily. And to look at the stars with you –though probably just as enjoyable- is not the reason why I wanted you out here," he said smiling in a knowing way at her. She frowned. _He's not allowed to smile like that, he's a goon! He wouldn't know Cassiopeia from Orion! Whoa Lils nerded yourself out there…_

"So once more, why am I here?" she pronounced clearly for him, she was getting really cold. He smiled and held out his hand again.

" Dance with me," he said innocently and alarms went off in her head.

" Are you completely mad Potter? You drag me out of bed at an absolutely absurd hour…TO DANCE in the middle of…well…the school grounds?" she asked as she took a glance at their surroundings.

" Yes, now come on," he said and she frowned. _He's gone mad what would lead him to think I'd dance with him? What would lead him to want to dance at all?_ She shook her head unbelievingly.

" You're mad Potter," she said and turned away talking briskly towards the doors.

" Hmm, would have never thought you'd be afraid of a little dance," he said and she stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around.

" I'm not AFRAID of a dance!" she hissed at him. He'd poked at a soft spot for her. Lily didn't like to back down from a challenge and calling her on being afraid of something was defiantly a challenge.

" Well then…dance with me," he said shrugging in innocence that she knew was masking something else.

" Fine, just to prove you're a stupid git," she heard herself agreeing. _What lily! Nooo! What's going on with you? No don't go over there! _Her body disobeying her mind went back to where he was standing. He was smiling smugly and she rolled her eyes taking his hand in hers and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" What's the harm in one little dance?" he whispered almost to himself as he pulled his arm around her waist. For a second they stood like that before James relaxed and moved pulling her with him. At first she stayed stiff and ridged as they moved, but his motions became sort of sweeping and she had to behave more placidly. She tried not to trip on her own feet as she felt extremely foolish dancing with Potter who was shaping up to be quite bigger then her. She had trouble keeping up with his steps. She felt herself flush once again and grumble to herself. _Stupid Potter, stupid dancing, stupid dark, stupid no music, stupid thrown body warmth, stupid amazing smell, stupid minty breath… _she was having the most problems because of his size she just couldn't dance with him! He was far too large. _He'd never seemed this big before!_ _When did he get these shoulders? And the height holy cow has he always been this bloody tall and strong…_ it was true James was strongly leading her with every step. His breathing was steady and even and she was struggling along puffing as she went. Finally she grew just tired enough and…

" Oomf!" Lily tripped and fell into his chest her hand in his coming to brace herself on his shoulder and her other traveling to his neck to catch herself. He stopped letting her regain balance. She frowned about to send a burning comment to him from her razor tongue but when she looked up at him to complain she couldn't. She could even speak, he looked concerned yet amused and most of all loving. Lily had never seen him look that truly loving before and it melted her heart. Just as she was about to come back his hand left hers on his shoulder and he ran it down her arm to her back and meeting his other at her waist. The long movement sent shivers coursing through her and the strange thing was she didn't feel cold. She was in complete shock and still looking up at him when she let him pull her closer. They were pressed together now and she realized as she looked down that her cheek was brushing again his neck. She closed her eyes, more shivers and that smell… her head bent naturally to take in more of it and rest her face in the crook of his neck.

She hadn't noticed they were now moving again, slowly in a rotating circle, swaying back and forth, she just knew she felt happy. She sighed he smelled like Hogwarts hallways, and the wood from the common room fire place, and fresh laundry and everything she loved all combined together. _It smells_ _so familiar…so familiar…_he pulled his arms tighter around her and rested his head on hers. Lily could hear the music now, the rustle of the wind in the trees, some crickets in the distance, the shuffle of their feet on the grass, even the beating of their hearts added to the sweet melody.

She was so relaxed and even smiling when she felt him turn his head and press a kiss to her hair. She sighed James Potter had just kissed her and she couldn't care less. She moved and pulled her head up. She looked into those once again loving brown eyes as she played with the hair at the back of his neck. She then realized what he smelled like.

_Home…he smells like home_. He didn't smell of lemon cleaner and petunia's perfume like her house, but he smelled like the place she felt safe and loved and where she belonged.

He smiled slightly sadly and pulled away. She barely noticed they were now bathed in the early morning's sunshine pink glow.

" Well, thank you…" he said stepping back and bowing taking one of her hands and standing back up to kiss it gently, " Lily," he said lovingly. She opened her mouth but had nothing she could say…_he'd just…_before she could even finish her thought he was walking to the castle. _He can't do that! He can't walk away!_

" James?" she called after him feeling her voice going over his first name like it was oddly shaped. He turned to look questioningly back at her," When can we dance again?"

* * *

A/N: Hey did you like it? I know it's short but I think I'm better with short and sweet. Tell me if you think another chapter would be appreciated or if it's fine the way it is. Reviews are always appreciated :) 


	2. you can't tell me what to do

" _Well, thank you…Lily," _Lily sighed daydreaming about that moonlit night four days ago. She smiled to herself pulling her soft quill against her lips. _When would we dance again? Is that all we'd do?_ She found her mind wandering and creating romantic candle lit scenarios. She hadn't been able to stop smiling for days. Every time she looked at him he seemed to have the same expression on his face as her own. The only thing that made her frown, happened just after they shared their coveted smiles. 

_Black's damn gigantic head getting in the way!_ Lily's happy thought bubble burst and she looked down at her transfiguration homework. She'd been putting it off for hours now, completely unlike her clocklike efficient norm.

_Come on Lily It was one idiotic dance it's not like you snogged all night, get over it he'll be back to turning your hair purple as soon as he realizes it was just a dance also. There was absolutely no chemistry anyways…_Lily listened to her lying mind as she scratched out an essay on turning living things to non living things and vice versa.

She worked steadily, anything to keep her mind from over thinking the Potter situation and imagining his strong arms wrapped tightly around her again…She sighed happily resting her head in her hand. She felt sleepy and dopey nothing could drag her away from this one…

" _I love you James I always have…you're amazing, brilliant, funny, kind, crazy, incredibly gorgeous…"_ she smiled happily. _" and when you look at me I feel all kinds of good, like I'm the luckiest girl in the world…and I want to be with you forever…I want to have all your thick headed kids…" he'd sweep her up in his arms and say back " of course Lily, darling, but first I must ask you one thing…are you listening? Lily…"_

"…Lily earth to lily? Why are you up so late?" real James was an inch from her right ear. She jumped being startled.

" Oh! Ja- I mean Potter…what are you doing here?" she asked noticing the empty common room. She frowned and looked at him biting her lip.

" I asked first, last I saw you've been sitting here for hours it's late…" he looked over at the clock sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. It was way past a reasonable hour.

" Oh, I was just…doing homework I must have lost track of time, what's your excuse?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. She enjoyed the thrill of an oncoming fight. She turned to face him properly and realized he wasn't dressed very well. James shrugged ruffling his hair. she frowned he wasn't going to fight. She took this opportunity to talk to him straight.

" What happened? We had that amazing dance and then…nothing? I would have thought for sure you'd have…I don't know done a classic James declaration of it or something…" she said looking any where but at him. She knew she'd stare at his bare upper body. _Why can't they have a dress code for sleepwear all hot students must be fully covered at all times._ She could hear him grin as he leaned back on the armchair and crossed his arms.

" I think I should share my secret with you, see, I know you Evans. It took me a while but I've learned, the more I push the more you run. So it's only natural that I stop pushing you and let you come to me. Besides if I'd told every one about it…they wouldn't believe me you'd think I was a jerk and the moment would be lost, so it's just between us." he said calmly. Lily blinked forgetting her 'don't look at him' clause and stared at him shocked. _When did he get this smart? Why am I so attracted to that? _Lily fiddled with the top of the chair thinking; she didn't know what to say now.

" Well I'll be off, just wanted a snack, I trust you'll be in bed by the time I get back," he said dismissively and pulled a shimmering cloth from the couch before disappearing out of the portrait hole with out even glancing back at her.

Lily gathered her things thinking it over again. _So I naturally go to him when he ignores me? That's not true, that is so not true I'll prove him wrong. I am so ignoring him from now on. _She changed for bed and frowned as she sat down on her comforter. _Since when can he tell me what to do?_ Lily left the room feeling rebellious to go against James' set grain. It felt natural after years of rejecting him. She sat down in the squishy chair facing the door and sighed. _I'll start ignoring him first thing tomorrow. _

_Come on James I'm not going to sit here all night to make you mad…_ Lily crossed her legs and jiggled her foot that was hanging in the air. She played with a bit of her hair for something to do. She often grew tired of the way it was so flat and boring. At least it was the brilliant red for some attitude. She pulled her fingers through it as she eyed the door again. Then she found herself imitating the actions potter did with his hair giggling as she did so. She immediately stopped letting her hair fall around herself when she heard the portrait swing open. James cam out of the shadows and froze seeing her.

" Lily? What are you doing here still?" James asked grinning and throwing his weird cloak towards the boy's dorms.

" I- don't have to go to bed just because you tell me to," she said suddenly realizing the stupidity of her actions. _Smooth lily this is just going to seem like you running for his attention again…_James smirked at her as she stood.

" Okay, Evans, I believe you, you just had to tick me off by disobeying my 'orders'? Okay…hey is that my jumper?" he asked looking at her suddenly. She looked down.

" I- no, I found it in the common room I put it in the lost and found and no one came for it for like a month so I took it," she said crossing her arms.

" It so is! I lost it last year, I'll show you," he said and grabbed her.

" Hey! Get your hands off!" she said fighting him but he just grabbed the jumper and pulled the tag out of the neck.

" Right there, JP, ha, it is mine." He said smugly pointing it out to her.

" What? How did I miss that? Well can I give it to you later? I can't exactly take it off right now," she blushed she didn't have very much on under it. James raised one eyebrow looking her over again. Lily blushed in his sweeping glance. She felt embarrasses at the fact she was only wearing tiny shorts and his sweater.

" Don't worry about it, you should keep it, looks better on you then it ever did me." he smiled and she nodded. " Well I'm dead tired, I'm off to bed, and I_ suggest_ you do the same." He grinned heading over to the boy's stairs. Lily nodded feeling slightly cold.

She turned and started going up the girl's stairs.

" Hey Evans?" James's voice stopped her and made her go back. When he saw her he grinned. " I like your hair that way," he grinned and dashed up his stairs. Lily smiled and shook her head. _Typical Potter…_

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to extend my original short story. It's harder then I thought, I hope I can keep it as good as that first chapter. Tell me if you've got any suggestions, comments or even if you think it sucks, well put it nicely at least :D thanks for reading, I'll probably be updating more now (woohoo winter holidays!!!!) 


	3. don't be late

_  
Potter is driving me crazy! What does he think he's doing strutting around flirting with all those other girls! Doesn't he know he's involved with me?_ Lily scowled to her parchment listening to the giggles of the Ravenclaw girls in their charms classroom. James was apparently making their sides ache from all his witty banter. _For the longest time it's Evans, Evans, Evans, and now he has me and he's bored?_ Lily frowned deeply finishing her work.

She subtly watched James from the corner of her eye. _Oh ho ho this is all a rue to get me to stop ignoring him…_Lily smiled faintly as James periodically scratched or stretched to twist around and see if she was getting mad. If she timed this properly…she turned in her seat as he turned back and crossed her legs. She leaned one arm on the back of the chair and last minute pulled her hair put of it's pony tail letting it fall around her._ Come on James…_

He faked a yawn and looked over his shoulder. She smiled winked and waved her fingers. He smiled for a second and went back to his conversation before practically giving himself whiplash with his double take. Lily was already struggling to maintain a calm exterior as she examined her nails.

Unluckily when she looked back again he was just as deeply engrossed in conversation as before. She felt an inferno ignite within her. Those stupid bimbos had more attention than she did. She gnawed her lip. _I don't need his attention! I just…really like it…damnit Lily you're going soft. _

At the end of class she was still frantic what if he was losing interest? She waited outside in a small alcove behind a statue. If she knew him well enough he'd stop and- she grabbed him and pulled him in behind the statue with her. Before he could utter a baffled statement she was scowling again.

" What are you doing?" she hissed at him and he looked around innocently.

" Lily, you're the one kidnapping me…" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

" With those girls…I don't want to-" she frowned at his sudden grin. She shook herself, "go date them but, you know…I…" she faltered she had no threat for him. It was her who wanted him now. She hated this power change. He smiled looking her over.

" Lily, I'd never dream of dating another girl, don't be worried…or jealous," he said softly to her gently pushing her hair behind her ear. He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger a second while adjusting his glasses. _Those damn warm hands!_

Lily found herself wanting to claim him. She was tired of his gentle caresses. She studied his innocent brown eyes and took his hand away from her face. He expected a slap or it thrown back at him. Instead she entwined their fingers and pressed him to the wall

" Lily…" James said in a mock warning. Lily challenged his doubtful glance with a returned dare.

" Meet me tonight," she said huskily. He looked confused. _Good! Be confused! See how it feels!_ After a fleeting moment his normal look returned.

" Where?" he asked licking his dry lips. She feigned thought and grinned wickedly at him.

"here, right here, at ten…don't be late." She whispered close to him enjoying the way he closed his eyes to listen to her. she was so close to his ear, jaw, and neck. Seeing him swallow hard and having his warmth and smell close to her made her eyelids feel heavy. She felt like she had when they danced. She wanted to put her face to his neck again, be as close to him as possible. _LILY! Snap out of it! Power! Remember you've got the power don't ruining it by engaging in crazy-out-of-control-pent-up-feelings necking before it's time!_

She blinked up at him; he was still relaxed against the stonewall his eyes closed and his head tilted up. She gave his hand a last squeeze and let go.

" Wh- Lily…" James said almost desperately reaching out after her. She sighed and dashed around the statue before he could grab her. She was dashing down the corridor by the time he wedged himself out.

" Lily!" he called desperately and she turned quickly.

" I mean it Potter don't be late. I _am_ head girl and I _will_ give you detention…" she grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned around. _Point one Lily…_

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy people like this story! ahh so full of joy and Christmas spirit! 

i'm having alot of fun writing this, though i do have to put way too much thought into it :D

i have a good idea of what will happen next chapter and i'll try to get it up soon.

give me some ideas of where the story should go, i'm not sure where to end it currently but...not for a little while more don't worry.

have a Merry Christmas

Wit

P.S. sorry it's short :)


	4. ladies first

A/N: You guys totally made my Christmas! The nice reviews and fave and alert adds was THE best gift! Thank you all so much for reading!

* * *

Lily stood in the alcove trying to look cool. The Dark ambience of the tiny space made it more so scary then romantic. She stole an uncool moment to check her watch and nibble on her lip._ James where ARE YOU? I could get in serious trouble! Me! Lily Evans out of bed at this hour! If you were here when you said you would be I could blame it all on you if a teacher strolled by._ She held her breath listening intently as she could have swore she'd heard footsteps. She even stole a peak around the statue but no glow of a wand, signaling a teacher, was seen. _What was I thinking doing this, he's probably up in his dorm right now, telling Black the whole thing and I'll be a huge joke and be stood up and…_

Lily's mind couldn't stop as she little by little broke her own heart. She crossed her arms frowning and checking the tiny clock on her wrist again._ No, no he wouldn't stand me up…he cares…_ the stubborn voice in her head stood up for him.

" Five more minutes and I'll leave," she breathed to herself.

" What? Come on Evans the night is still young, you can't leave now," James whispered close beside her. Lily's eyes widened and she gave out a yelp that was covered by James' hand as he grabbed her to keep her from freaking out.

" Lily! Lily it's me, it's okay, you're safe," he whispered and she relaxed looking into his eyes breathing the smell of ink on his hand. Her heartbeat slowed. _Okay, phew just James, I'm okay. WAIT! He's the enemy, the sexy enemy, BUT THE ENEMY NO LESS!_

" H-how did you get here?" she whispered pulling away from him. She was puzzled, a second before he hadn't been in the hall…

" I have my ways," she could barely make out his wink. "So darling Lily, what are we doing this fine night," he asked ignoring her impatient sigh as he took her up in his arms. She didn't struggle just tried to seem really uncomfortable. She looked straight at his neck, namely his adam's apple. _Well this is sexy_ her mind tried to wrap her warm fuzzy feelings in sarcasm.

" Get out of this alcove?" she suggested finally and tipped her head back to peer at him. He sighed warmly and smiled down at her.

" I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned and tapped the wall beside them with his wand. The bricks slid back revealing a passageway. "Ladies first," he grinned and she gave him a reproachful look.

" Oh, all right!" she sighed and took a step into the even darker passage. This time he couldn't contain her scream as she fell into the air. After a few seconds she fell onto a soft pile. She groaned vowing to kill him silently but before she could finish he landed directly on top of her. She gasped for breath as he rolled to the side. Unfortunately he'd landed face down.

" All right Lil?" he asked and she wheezed.

" You're…a git," she sat up slowly and he chuckled. He helped her up and bushed her off getting a bit to friendly for Lily's preference. " Hey, hey hands to yourself," she said briskly yet flushing brightly as she thought of the tingles that shot through her when he got a little too close to her racing heart and below. She started walking.

" Where are we?" she asked ignoring his idiotic grin. He followed closely and finally pulled his arms around her shoulders.

" Passage, it leads…somewhere I'm not going to tell you yet…" her whispered to her ear. The joy in his voice from having her not brush him off was obvious. _Stupid Potter getting his jollies from …well touching me I guess that's not too bad…wait, why aren't you brushing him off again? _Lily smiled to herself a shrugged deeper into his hold as she held her wand out.

" Lumos!" she said and the tip brightly lit up their way. before she could keep going her sighed.

" You hair is really nice…" he said dopily and she rolled her eyes as she softly elbowed him in the gut. His hold broke a she grinned.

" Come on Potter, time to have discussions about my hair later…right now I have to find out where this tunnel goes," she said and started running ahead. _He's not angry right…nope! Ahh he's chasing me! _She giggled running faster looking over her shoulder every so often. He was hot in pursuit of her and soon caught her round her waist. She gasped as he kept momentum and hoisted her awkwardly over his shoulder.

" Ja---ames!" she gasped as the blue moon light suddenly hit her eyes and she was thrown to a soft bed of leaves. She giggled happily up at him as he stood over her with a lopsided smirk on his face. he walked his feet up on either side of her. _What is he doing?_ Lily's thoughts were interrupted by his speech.

" I wonder…if Lily Evans is…ticklish!" he said bending over her before extending his hands and thoroughly making her squirm, laugh and cry out as he exploited her greatest weakness. _No I must not let this stand! I must fight back!_ lily tried tickling back but he was too strong.

" Ahh, no! James! Stop! Ahh ha ha!" she laughed and gulped for air every couple words. She managed to a struggling sit as he assaulted her responsively sensitive body. " James! Ah, James…" she whispered grabbing his shirt to stay sitting. His hands became softer and stopped digging in, more rubbing and caressing her abdomen. She smiled faintly her eyes failing to stay open and alert. _No…Lily…no…don't fall into those swimming pools of dark…honey…deliciously…seductive eyes…ahh damn screw it he's a god_. Her mind gave the final consent and she brought his lips to hers.

She completely forgot she was new to this and just let her body do the work. He tasted a surprising sweet and was incredibly gentle. She pulled her arms around his as he did the same. They both slowly leaned back into the leaves. Lily couldn't open her eyes if she tried…she was afraid she'd wake up in her bed. His smell and warmth was everywhere this close, wrapping her in comfort. Even his weight on hers felt like a welcome presence of security.

Finally her broke the kiss much to her dismay. But he didn't give her poor mind a second to stop drowning in it's own rush of endorphins and hormones before moving on to her face. He rained soft kisses all over her face muttering her name happily as he went. He inhaled deeply wedging beneath her jaw. She gladly offered up her neck

" Mm, you smell like…sweets…and cream…and the fall wind…" he whispered into her ear making her shiver. She pulled her cold hands through his surprisingly soft hair. he sighed to her collar bones. "oh Lily," he pulled away to stare directly into her eyes. He looked so happy, like the way she felt.

" I have to tell you something," he whispered urgency crossing over his features. She sighed frowning.

" James-" he cut her off.

" I have to, I might not get another chance. I know you think I'm a jerk and probably still will tomorrow, but Lily I've…always really truly…loved you. I love you," he said fearlessly staring deeply into her eyes. His lips had caressed the words like they'd been trapped in his mouth for a long time just waiting to be given to her.

_He cares…oh god…look at that look…he cares and I…I…_

* * *

A/N: sorry I had to cut it off there! It's too good of a cliff hanger! I promise not to keep you waiting long… 


	5. it's a stag not a deer mind you

"Oh, James…I-I don't…Thank you?" she whispered wincing as he pushed off of her. he stood and she sat up. This was definitely bad news. He wandered for a bit until stopping to lean on a nearby tree. 

Lily got up too, they were somewhere in the forbidden forest. She didn't know which way to the castle. _You can't lose him now; he's your ticket out of here!_ The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she edged closer. He had a crazy smile on his face.

She leaned against her own tree facing him. she rubbed one arm anxiously waiting for his reaction.

" Well played Evans," he finally turned to looked at her and she frowned.

" W-what?" she asked knowing how badly it's all come out. _Why did he have to say the L word…_

" Well played…I let myself forget…rather stupid of me. But you're tricky, probably why I love you, the more I push the more you pull…and I definitely gave you a shove." He said and she frowned._ My reaction had nothing to do with the way he so stupidly blurted his feelings for me._

"S'all right come on I should get you back in bed…now where is that tree…" he said and began seeking out trees knocking on their trunks listening intently. She picked a leaf out of her hair while thinking. _At least now maybe you'll be able to concentrate right? He loves you, wouldn't date anyone else…no need to worry! _

She looked over at James carefully. He seemed fine, the James she'd always known. Something had changed the she desperately was clinging to. How had he gone so easily from prankster and stupid kid to a compassionate mind capable of interpreting reactions feelings and love? _He's still Potter no need to get worked up Lily, just because he's amazingly good at snogging doesn't change anything…it was a fluke, the lighting, the forest smell…all the tickling it's practically like torture, he twisted your arm…still there is something different…_

Lily let the leaf flutter to the ground and took a step to him.

" James? Look at me for a second," she whispered and he turned absently.

" Yeah?" he asked looking at her with a mild concern, then confusion as she approached him. he looked down at her as she looked up at him and then reached out. She tentatively took his glasses and slid them off. _RUN!_ The voice in the back of her head made her smile but she wasn't that cold hearted.

He looked at her questioningly. She knew by the way his eyes circled her face he could barely make out shapes. He reached out tentatively and she took his hand she wasn't leaving him there. He seemed so vulnerable with out his glasses and his eyes seemed more honest. The childlike gleam was gone and what was left was pure trust.

"Lily…are you okay? What are you doing?" he asked as she just stared at him_. That's right Potter just believe I'm a nutter_. She took a sharp breath waking herself up. She smirked and handed his glasses back.

" The night is still young Potter you can't possibly want to leave now," she grinned as he placed his glasses back in place. She backed up seductively into the trees and he laughed.

" All right Evan's I'll play your twisted game whatever it is just a minute…" he said and rapped on the tree truck. It rang out in a hollow thud and he grinned standing back. He blasted it with his wand a gleaming red mark shone from it. " Right…let's go," he said and pocketed his wand before tracking her down.

They played a twisted game of cat and mouse in the trees. She tagged him jumping on his back laughing and scampering away. He tagged her from behind a tree catching her and taking her breath away with a surprise kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as he was suddenly gone and she grinned.

" Potter!" she called out scanning the forest around her. Nothing…where has he gone now…she stealthily crunched quietly through the underbrush looking for her prey. She suddenly heard something behind her a whipped around. She gasped at the sight.

In front of her was a HUGE DEER! She gapped. She'd never been this close to one before, they always got scared off. This time she was the one scared, it's antlers looked lethal. …_deer are herbivores…deer are herbivores…deer are herbivores_. She backed slowly up to a tree and held her breath waiting for it to take off. Its ears perked up at every sound and swiveled this way and that. Finally it gave a huff and walked towards her.

" Good…deer…go away…no!" she winced as it started with her shoes and came forward a tiny bit more keeping it's antlers from poking her. it sniffed up her legs past her robes to her skirt where it's warm breaths ruffled it. _Oh god a deer is getting fresh with me! Where's James?_ She bit her lip as she deer studied her again.

She gave a heavy sigh as it turned and strode off around the back of the tree. Not a moment later she heard a crunching around the other side of the tree and she shrieked turning her head.

" Wow, never seen a girl so scared by a _stag_, not an ordinary deer mind you," he said a hint of amusement in his voice. She gave a great sigh. _Good it'd only been James…WAIT WHAT?_

" You're an illegal Animagus? Are you crazy?" she hissed at him as he took her arm.

" Lily darling, everyone can be, I'm just good at it, now come along we should be getting back," he said and she gapped jogging along side him.

" Potter! You have to report yourself!" She said her eyes wide and he turned to her like she'd just grown another head.

" Lily…that's insane, no I'm no sooner reporting myself then I will be giving you detention for being out of bed this late come on, just because I'm head boy…" he said and Lily sighed. He's just as stupid as always doesn't he realize how much danger he could be in? Lily sighed deeply trying not to worry about it and found an easy way to forget.

" Ahh here," he said finding the tree with the glowing red mark. Anger bubbled up inside her.

" I suppose you find this hilarious don't you?" she burst staring at the red lettering on the tree. He grinned and leaned on the trunk beside it displaying it like a model. There carved into the wood was a heart with the initials J.P. and L.E.

" No, I don't find it funny at all, but I knew you'd appreciate it…" he grinned widely and she pulled out her wand ready to blast it off of the bark. Just as she was about to point her yanked on a low branch and a portion of the bark slid back revealing another passage way.

" Temper, temper, come on this will take us back in we can't use the other because of that nasty drop remember?" he said and she made a face. _Of course I remember it practically gave me heart attack!_ He gestured for her to go first as she eyes it warily he sighed.

" There's a ladder in this one," he took her hand and put it on the first rung. He then stole a kiss from her cheek and sent her down. Lily's face burned In the descent, _why does he have to do things like that? Like I'm his girlfriend or something…I'm not his girlfriend. _After she was safely on the ground again surrounded by cool earth she lit her wand and James dropped lightly beside her. He did the same and he led the way practically ignoring her.

The silence is deafening! What did I make a face at him or something? Why is he so quiet?

" James?" she asked coming up along side him just in time to see a face of puzzlement.

" Yeah?" he asked absently. She frowned.

" What wrong?" she whispered her voice taking a sudden edge of fear as she looked back and then forward again. _Maybe he heard something bad, maybe he thinks there's danger!_

" Oh…nothing…it's just you know Sirius has a better nose for navigation and…I can't quite always remember…" her eyes widened and she held her wand up further as if trying to see the truth.

" WE'RE LOST?"

* * *

A/N: woot! Preview of later chapters...

Lily is in total and utter denial, it's resonable for her...but is it for James?

Thanks everyone for once again reading, i got like over 60 hits in an hour one time! it's great encouragement. once again send your reviews i always love checking to see what someone has decided to say.

For those of you with absolutely nothing else to do, please read my other very short oneshot An Early Winter, i'd really like some opinions on it.

Wit


	6. Confiscation Conundrum

" I cannot believe you got us lost," Lily huffed for the hundredth time as she walked ahead of James. _He's got to be the biggest prat I've ever met!_

" We're not LOST just merely directionally challenged." He said and inspected the walls closely. _Oh no, what if we DIE DOWN HERE? I CAN'T DIE IN A TUNNEL WITH JAMES BLOODY POTTER!_

" Right, why don't we just go back, up the ladder into the other passage and I'll levitate myself up the drop!" she said turning swiftly around to bump into him.

" What's the fun in that?" he asked grinning and she burned.

" You mean to say you took me down here not knowing where to go…ON PURPOSE?" she clenched her hands into white fists. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

" So what if I did?" he asked and she made a very frustrated and annoyed noise.

" I'm never talking to you again! I cannot BELIEVE you got us lost!" she said grinding her teeth together.

" You've already said that. Come on Lils you know you don't mean that, besides you needed an adventure," he said and she turned again.

" How do you know what I need? Just because you occasionally aren't your usual repulsive doesn't mean you KNOW me Potter." She pointed her finger menacingly. _That's right you show him! Still he does kiss exceptionally well…_

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly and continued strolling along.

" Of course I know you, how would I have gotten this far with you if I didn't know you? The dancing? The late night heart to hearts? The sexy rendezvous? All pure Lily, Lily my love, Lily my light-"

" Alright I get the idea, but a lot of girls like…things like that, I'm no different. So why pre tell aren't you with them?" she asked coming up to stride beside him. He frowned. _Ha! Got ya!_

" Isn't it simple?" he asked turning to her. _Oh no_, her gut twisted as he advanced her into a wall. " I love you Lily," he said looking deeply into her eyes. She felt herself being pressed into the side of the tunnel…_Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_ He turned away promptly

" But all the more reason to get my lady out of here!" he said determined and she rolled her eyes internally scolding her self. _I did NOT just want him to kiss me, did not, it was a fluke, yeah another one, the lighting, the atmosphere, the smell of the earth! Yeah…this sounds too familiar…_

" I'm not _your lady_," She said flatly and he ignored her. She walked along behind him trying not to look at him, or the way he walked, or the way he rolled his shoulders. After a few minutes that felt like an hour she was getting very cold in the dark damp earthen trail.

Every few steps James would pause sighed and continue on. Finally Lily sighed heavily and strode up to him quickly.

" Here, you…hold this," she said moving his wand up higher so they could both see everything. Then she took his hand and turned it flat palm upwards. She put her hand on top of his in the same fashion and added her wand on top of that. She muttered the incantation and sighed.

"Point to…the Fat Lady!" she said and her wand started spinning in her hand. Finally she saw it staring to slow. " Grab my hand!" she told him and he unsurely curled his fingers though hers. The wand came to a sudden halt and she grabbed it not a moment to soon. _Why didn't I think of this before…oh right!_ She gave a yelp as her wand quickly led them down the passage. She ran to keep it from flying out of her hand and James hurried beside her.

Their hands led the way zigging and zagging through a maze of passages.

" Right! Like you could have gotten through THIS!" she screamed after another sharp angled turn. He made a noise but they were thrown through another new tunnel. I'm starting to get really tired! She worried as she puffed. James seemed to be okay but he was breathing deeply all the same.

She saw a faint glow of light up ahead they started running faster they were getting closer and closer just a few more steps!

" WAIT!" james threw himself in front of her before she could think what he was doing she slammed into him.

" What…was that for?" she panted groaning. She opened her eyes pulling her arm back from around him. He gave a great breath of pain. She saw that he'd recognized the stone wall in front of them and protected her from smashing into it head first. She frowned how come they weren't going anywhere? Her wand and their arms were pointing straight up. She sighed looking at the trap door leaking light faintly above them.

Her attention soon returned to James as he slowly pushed away from the wall.

" Are you okay?" he asked her just as she was about to ask. She disengaged the spell and lowered their arms he gasped as his came down. He clutched his side.

" Oh my god! You're hurt? You probably cracked a rib! What were you thinking!" she sighed taking his arm. She pulled it away and gingerly felt the spot he'd been clutching.

" Ahh!" he snatched her hand away. she bit her lip not really knowing what to do.

" I think I should get you to the hospital wing," she said pulling him uninjured side arm around her shoulders. She knew that every time he's walk it'd stretch and pull at his ribs. Besides he couldn't even take a full breath!

She blasted the door open with her wand and soundlessly floated them through. They landed gently nearby the Gryffindor tower. She shut the door quietly and took him up again.

" To the tower, can't get you in trouble, come on Sirius will take me in the morning," he hissed and she obeyed him helping him to the portrait hole.

" Confiscation Conundrum," she hissed at the grumpy looking fat lady.

" Out rather late aren't we?" she asked with a very condescending edge to her voice. Lily led James to the closest chair and sighed._ HE'S HURT! What am I going to do? He can't be hurt! Why am I so worried? It doesn't matter! James is HURT!_

" Ah- Lily what would I do with out you to take care of me?" he grinned to her and she sighed.

" Not get hurt, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" she asked as her worry took over and she cupped his face. He grinned at her.

" Positive, could you just help me to bed? Purely because I can't do stairs," he grinned and she sighed not even caring he was being an idiot. She nodded and without really thinking kissed is forehead and pulled him up again. She warily headed for the boy's stairs and tested them, so slide effects like the girls. She worked with him one stair at a time until they reached the seventh year landing.

" Here you go, where's your bed I'll help you over, ah that one," she whispered and started off.

" No! No Lily it's fine really just go back now," he said pulling away.

" What? James come on! I got you hurt it's the least I can do," she said frowning and he sighed.

" Yes and I'm very thankful for all the help and it's been really fun but please just go I'll be fine," he said and she frowned. He looked sincere enough; f_or Potter that is_. " Just go," he whispered and gave her a quick kiss. She sighed and looked into his pleading eyes again. _Fine, but this isn't it!_

She turned and ran down the stairs and up her own._ He's got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow!  
_

* * *

A/N: Lily finally coming to terms with things feels good doesn't it?

so how do you think things are going to turn out?

( reviews make me happy :D)

Wit


	7. a twisted tie

_What should I do? Would it be right to visit? I can't visit; I have a whole thing going on that everyone knows I hate him! But still it must be mores serious then I thought he hasn't been to any of our morning classes. What was I thinking trying to salvage my own perfect record; I probably just shoved him into a worse situation. What if now he's got an infection and he's dying and it's all YOUR FAULT! _Lily Evans dropped her spoon into her lunch soup with a large splash. Many onlookers in the great hall watched confused why she was rushing out so quickly. 

She ran up the stairs and past her startled teachers flying to the hospital wing. Finally she got there and danced around for a second doing a last minute debate before setting her gaze and pushing the doors open.

" Where's James?" she demanded immediately scanning the beds. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her shushing her in her wake.

" He's just been discharged, go look in your dormitory," she said and Lily whipped out with out as much as a muttered thanks. She ran quickly feeling her hair flipping around behind her. She hadn't been in any mood to do much other then brush it when she finally awoke.

Braking into the common room she dropped her bag and ran up the stairs to her right, she didn't care that there were several boys on every floor. Finally she reached the top and panting threw open the door.

" James?" she gasped quickly looking around, finally she spotted him frowning biting his tongue as he tried to knot his school tie. He looked up confused just as she threw her arms around him. _This can't be good, what am I doing?_

" Lily? What are you doing?" he asked forgetting about the red and gold tie to embrace her. She gave a deep sigh and reluctantly let go to look up into his eyes.

" I was so worried! You weren't there for morning classes and I-I'm so glad you're alright!" she felt like she was on auto pilot as her hands went up to hold his head and run her fingers through his hair. _What the hell are you doing you stupid body disobeying me! MUST REGAIN CONTROL! Come on James do something stupid! No! Not that!_ James caringly wrapped his hands around her forearms.

" I'm fine, you shouldn't have been worried, it was just as you expected…just instead of one cracked rib it was like four," he grinned almost proudly. She sighed finally giving into to part of her mind. She let her arms drop as she looked down.

" I'm still sorry, I should have taken you right away, I shouldn't have been thinking of my own record," she sighed and flopped to sitting on his bed. He grinned and circled over to a floor length mirror in the corner. He started redoing the interrupted tying process.

" I said it was fine, I'm fine, you're definitely fine…sitting on my bed, never thought I'd see the day really," he grinned and she looked around before hopping off like it was on fire. _Thank you! Decided to listen to me again?_

" Well I was worried okay, I hurt you," she said crossing her arms and reinserting her walls of protection.

" Mmm, had nothing to do with caring about me," he said frowning as he squinted and undid the wonky tie again.

" No Potter, it was merely a feeling of guilt." She sighed and strode over to him slapping his hands away and taking his tie. She pulled it around her own neck and started tying.

" So why…yesterday wouldn't you let me take you to your bed?" she asked threading the silky fabric through itself.

" N-no reason…heh Remus usually does the tie for me and…" he shifted awkwardly. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow as she pulled the last time.

" There has to be a reason James, I'm surprised I mean I would have thought you'd be making as much noise as possible so your friends all woke up and saw a girl taking you to bed," she sighed and took the tie off herself. _It would be typical James 'hey look she broke my rib she was being so rough heh heh' piggish wink. Disgusting._

" No, they-they need their sleep," he said sounding entire unlike himself. She paused before looping it over his head. _Because that's not__suspicious._

" It sounds to me like you're embarrassed…but that can't be because you've been chasing after me, in front of them I might add, for years," she sighed putting the tie in place and putting his collar over it. She watched as he swallowed hard and she tightened the tie patting it in place. " Perfect!" she smiled and looked up at him quickly changing her facial expression. He sighed and looked in the mirror.

" Thanks," he sighed and looked really caught for a second seeming to have to choose between two directions. Finally he grinned at her arrogantly and pulled an arm around her.

" See aren't we a gorgeous couple? Can't you see it?" he asked and she rolled her eyes pushing him away. _What just happened?_

" What's going on here?" Lily whipped around to see Sirius Black leaning on the doorframe. " Am I interrupting something?" he asked with amusement sparkling in his eyes. He looked only to Potter for an answer.

" No, not much Evans was just you know giving me the old once over, making sure I'm fit to get back to work," he said sounding nothing like the person she'd spent the past few nights with. The person she enjoyed having with her, bickering with, resisting, fighting…loving. _He's gone back to being that arrogant pig…must be whom he truly is, I almost had hope…_

Sirius raised his eyes brows.

" Really now, wouldn't want to interrupt that," he grinned as Lily approached him.

" Out of my way Black," she said trying not to let him see how much James's sudden transformation affected her. When he was about to retort she drew her wand.

" Out. Of. My. Way." she said firmly letting him see the blazing heat in her eyes. _Don't mess with me I am a girl on the verge of tears here! _He let her pass but just before she was out of ears shot she heard laughter.

" Yeah, she's such a huge pain in the ass, don't worry Padfoot I'd never go _there again_," James sounded as disgusted as if he'd just been offered a place of worms.

_I can't believe I let myself care. _

_Never again_.

* * *

A/N: well this sucks, man I hate to bum myself out with my own story, but it's important

I won't leave you in this state of stress very long I'll probably post again shortly maybe even in a few hours

Thanks for all the reading and reviews!

Wit


	8. a killer right hook

" Lily, you have to talk to me," James was walking backwards in front of her. _No I don't, you think I'm a pain in the ass, well here's a little less pain._

They were patrolling, or supposed to be patrolling for kids out of bed. Lily sighed and checked another classroom silently. _I could do this forever nothing that he says can change my opinion. _

This was their first time ever being alone after the day in his dorm. She'd done all she could the past week to avoid him altogether, wipe him from existence. She'd stopped talking to him, retorting to his friend's teasing, she'd even stopped trying to get them in trouble. _There are more important things to focus on then people who don't care about you._

James looked horrible; it was an observation that she wasn't proud of making._ I shouldn't care if he looks like he hasn't slept in a week or looks lost and depressed. It's not my problem. _

She turned the corner swiftly and kept walking, he was still trying to get her to crack. _Being annoying isn't helping you Potter, not that you can be helped_. She flashed a look of disgust towards him.

" You can't ignore me forever, listen I can explain everything please Lily," _begging now? Really I would have thought you'd be above that you're certainly above me._ She stepped to the side so he wasn't in her line of vision and kept going.

He sighed deeply and turned to follow her_. Finally he's giving up_. But after a few side-glances he tackled her. She had her wand raised but couldn't seem to attack. _Oh bloody hell I looked into his eyes, why do they seem so comforting, so gentle, and so apologetic…_

" Lily please, give me another chance I swear to make everything right," he said gently he was pinning her to the wall. _Don't be tricked remember all the 'I love you lily, I know you lily' yeah what a load that was._ He pulled back a step letting her breath. She took a moment to seem like she was considering his offer. Then with her wand clenched in her left hand she served him with a killer right hook. _Wasn't expecting that now was he. God that hurt! _She held a stern gaze and continued her patrol as he still clutched his cheek. She heard him following silently for the rest of the night.

_I feel loads better, but he probably doesn't_. With her anger mostly dealt with Lily did want to know why James turned on her what he wanted to explain. On their route she took a small detour to the kitchens and came back with a small package. They finished up and headed back straight to the dormitories. He entered first and immediately sat down on one of the couches to stare broodingly into the fire.

_Okay time to talk…lets get some closure…or something_. She sat down beside him and turned his head to look at his swollen and reddened cheekbone. It wasn't too bad but did need the ice she'd luckily picked up.

" Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" he whispered as she held the ice to his face. His voice wavered over the word hate.

" No, I don't hate you, I'm only here for you to explain so explain," she said icily._ Good job that was really convincing now stop thinking about kissing him and you could pull it off!_

" I, I told Sirius and…my friends that I don't like you anymore, that I got fed up with you. But I only told them that because I knew that with them around me…you couldn't see who I really am, who I want to be with you. It was the only way I could think to have you give me the time of day, I just don't know how to be both people," he said and she frowned.

" Your friends only like you because you're an arrogant pompous jerk who only cares about Quidditch and pranks and-" she cut off looking at him.

" Yeah, and they say that you only like me when I'm a sappy sensitive romantic girl boy," he whispered and she sighed. _Wow, Potter actually has problems. _

" So who are you?" she asked finally. He shook his head.

" I don't know Lily, all I do know is I can't be happy with out you, and I can't be happy without them…I need you both," he said taking the ice from her hand. _Well that's not good news, I don't want to damage his mental health…just his ego…just a little bit._

They sat in silence their only comfort being the ever-present crackling of the fire_. He could still be lying…_ a small voice in her head made her resist fully trusting him. _It could still be all a trick a trick to humiliate you._

" Well I think this is enough…talking for today, you should get to bed, you look tired," she said standing trying to be brisk. He blinked dopily and stood up after her.

" Lily are you ever going to like me? Or should I just save myself the effort and stop trying…" he said looking at her as she stood poised to go up her stair case. His glasses reflected the flicker of the fire and she sighed gripping the railing a little tighter.

_What can I say? No? I love you keep fighting for me? Yes? I hate you; you bother me to no end? Maybe? I'm not sure if I have actual feelings- scratch that last one…_

" Who ever said I didn't like you Potter?" she smiled and turned up the stairs.

_What…have…I done?!_

* * *

A/N: yes so yesterday was great! so many people like this story! that makes me extremly happy even though i couldn't pick up my reviews and for a second i totally thought every one review that i couldn't see was going to say you suck! 

but they didn't :D heh heh

so i've already written the next chapter, i'll see how many people are on right now to read it and if there are lots then i'll post irght away but if not i'll probably post tonight some time

thanks for reading (and reviewing :::hint hint:::)

Wit.

P.S. i really hope they fix that glitch, i like reading my reviews!


	9. distracting public displays of affection

" Managed to break away from the pack?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she sat reading in one of the many courtyards. She didn't have to look up to know who it was that had just interrupted her study session. _How does he always seem to find my spot? I think he might have superpowers of annoying proportions_

" Ah you know me Lily I'm sneaky," James straddled the low wall she was sitting on to face her.

" Good to know you're feeling better," she mused not really reading anymore. Never the less her eyes stayed glued to the page.

" When was I under the weather? Okay enough book time," he sighed and took her book from her. _HEY! I hadn't marked my place! Ahh that's a library book!_ She winced as he threw it a ways away on the ground.

" You're paying for that if Prince decides to ding me," she pointed a finger into his chest. He took her hand and grinned before kissing it. Lily felt shocked for a second and looked around no one thankfully was paying them too much attention. _Hey, hey! What's he doing?_

Lily looked back to suddenly feeling his kisses advancing up her arm. She pulled away from him.

" Hey Potter, what do you think you're doing?" she asked cradling her newly recovered wrist. He grinned his hand still in the air from where it'd been supporting hers.

" Only what you want me to…you like me after all," he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She rolled her eyes but didn't manage to conceal her grin.

" I never said I liked you, I asked who said that I didn't. there's a difference," _so there!_ She got up and gathered her bag and book, which she promptly inspected. She was in the middle of strutting off when he slid back up to her.

" Ahh no Lily my dear, you like me, I can tell, you might even love me," he sighed in a happy way and she rolled her eyes suppressing a giggle. _Did I just giggle at James? This can't be right, I must have been brainwashed or something Lily Evans WOULD NEVER GIGGLE AT JAMES POTTER._

" Stop following me Potter, aren't you afraid one of your friends will see?" she asked trying to be tough again as she narrowed her eyes. He sighed deeply.

" No, nope I finally managed to convince them I wasn't going to let you go so easily, besides…the evidence of that punch you gave me was more then enough for them to not really want to mess with you," he said and she rolled her eyes again. He was strolling along beside her his hands in his pockets.

" Whatever Potter," she sighed. _That one must have stung, I'm really going to have to spend some time tonight thinking of some better retorts._

" So, where do you want to go?" he asked her looping his arm around her waist. She frowned and pushed him away. _Oh no you don't you still have a lot to make up before you get to touch me. Well no he's never going to have permission._

" I'm not doing this Potter, I'm not playing you're stupid little game anymore, I'm never going to be your girlfriend," she sighed and hoped he got the message. She started walking and he didn't follow. She acted super relieved and gave a deep breath before screwing up her eyes as she started walking faster. _FOLLOW ME! WHAT? WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING ME?_

" Wait, wait, wait, Before you were giving me every reason to keep after you, and now…you're still fighting me, I don't get it Evans…do you like me or don't you? If you don't, stop tormenting me! If you do…why are you pushing me away? Oh…OH! Right I forgot, lost my head again," he'd caught up to her but stopped coming to some kind of conclusion.

" What?" she snapped whipping around to face him. _What's he going to say? What am I going to do? Why does he look so smug. _

" Lily, I'm sorry, I should have known, knowing you so well it was obvious but I forgot all that, your emotions are all backwards…the more I push you the more you pull away, so I'll just wait and let you come to me again okay? It's okay I'll leave you alone now," he said in an amazingly irritating voice. Lily's rage made her clench her teeth and want to kill his relaxed little attitude.

" I'M NOT SO BLACK AND WHITE POTTER! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! I'LL PROVE IT!" she yelled and dropped her things. _Oh Lily I don't think this is such a good idea…think it through come on double check we always do stop STOP!_ Lily grabbed James a pulled him into a kiss so deep and passionate there was no way he'd be able to keep up, no way he could retaliate, no way he could prove her wrong.

How wrong Lily was as he kissed her back barely missing a beat, people in the hallways were stopping and watching with gross fascination. Lily groaned lost in all the feelings that erupted in their exchange she knew she'd wanted this…hungered for it even. But before she could pull away and suggest they go somewhere more private another intervened.

They both pulled apart by prodding from a very red prefect.

" I-I'm sorry you guys but, large distracting public displays of affection, are not acceptable in Hogwarts, ten points from Gryffindor and you both have detention," she said avoiding their gaze. Lily gapped at the girl who'd she'd trained herself.

" What?" she asked confused the Prefect started to repeat but James just laughed.

" We have detention because you decided to snog me in the middle of a corridor," he grinned picking up her things.

" I did not! Professor!" she spotted McGonagall and waved her over. _Yes this should set things straight there can't be an actual rule…_

" Yes Miss Evans what seems to be the problem?" she asked and surveyed the scene as the Prefect explained.

" There can't actually be a rule…" Lily said red faced as she saw James In the corner of her eye grinning like an idiot.

" No, no you're right Miss Evans there isn't a rule against these public displays of affection, they're just strongly discouraged but you still must serve detention, you and Mr. Potter have been warned before to stop disrupting the other students with your arguing and spats," she said and turned leaving the scene with a few students following. Lily groaned helplessly and most people left. James handed her, her things.

" Well see you tonight I guess, detention just you me and probably Sluggy, he likes the couples, likes to lecture about young love," He sighed dreamily and Lily groaned again. _I cannot believe that just happened. What has happened to me? There's no point in going on now…might as well die right here…_

James sighed and pulled his arm around her broken spirit.

" It's okay Lil, the first detention is always hard, good thing you've got me right, come on I'll take you to the common room," he said soothingly and she groaned again in a helpless manner and just slumped her head to his shoulder. _I give up._

* * *

A/N: i really really loved this chapter not that i didn't love Lily punching James for the hell of it. it's just so funny the whole public displays of affection detention, it makes me laugh 

hope you like it too

Wit.

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	10. the last dance

" Well! I must say I am surprised you're here Miss. Evans! I always thought you were above rule breaking," Professor Slughorn clucked his tongue and sat down at his desk. Lily and James were sitting in the potions room for their detention. 

" Now why have they given you two to me? Head boy and girl both Gryffindor this must be good, so what did you two do?" he asked eyeing James as Lily crossed her arms and set her face in them. _Why? Why did I have to go and kiss him? Why did he have to kiss back so well? _

" See sir it's a funny story, Lily and I well we've had our disagreements over the years, and we'd been warned before to stop screaming at each other in the halls." James sighed and Slughorn nodded sympathetically. Lily looked up. _Really? That's all he's going to say he's not going to flaunt the…oh spoke too soon. _

" See we broke into a big fight but you know Lily's got this temper, and she found the only way to shut me up would be to well sir kiss me in the middle of a crowded hallway…it caused a kind of scene…" James grinned and Slughorn looked completely shocked.

" Well now! It sounds like all these arguments have been lovers spats," he said grabbing a toffee from his desk and unwrapping it. Lily rolled her eyes. _Unbelievable, bloody unbelievable. _

" Sorry professor but we are NOT lovers under any circumstances," lily shot a look at James to her left. Slughorn chewed his toffee thoughtfully.

" We obviously have to come to some kind of resolution by the end of this detention, so regular lines or cleaning is not going to work." _No! Why can't you just let us to lines? Please? PLEASE? _ " No, I think I would like you both having to work together to learn…how about a dance that should be nice and safe and a way for you to have to communicate." He said his eyes sparkling. _NO! That's how I got in this mess in the first place!_

With a flick of his wrist most of the desks were gone and Lily and James were left standing in the middle of the room. Slughorn soon had a large music-playing device Lily didn't know the name of and was setting it up looking almost gleeful. Lily turned back to see James with his hand outstretched. She frowned. _This is a serious case of deja vous I'm not doing it this time!_

"Miss. Evans would you please? And I think we'll start with a box step very easy one two three four, one two three four…" Lily took James's had and he grinned pulling her in.

" What's the harm in one little dance?" he grinned Lily scowled at the phrase he'd already used on her once. They began to move to the music Lily deliberately did her worst. She stepped on his feet painfully causing him to wince, she pulled away from him she pushed him and did everything she could to make this unpleasant. It's working I see that gleam of Hate in your eyes Potter.

James was looking at her with a deathly stare. He was very angry she was being this stubborn.

" Now, now Lily I know you can do better then this, actually try or you'll spend every night this week here," Slug horn intervened. _NO! I can't spend an entire week in DETENTION! _" Come on closer no need to have trucks pass between you, good now don't look at your feet. James you're supposed to be leading so lead her." he said perfecting their stance and let them begin once again.

Lily danced the actual steps and followed his much stronger lead but she did it all while fiercely staring at a stain on the wall. _I wonder what made it? Probably some potion gone wrong…maybe a past teach threw something at the wall…_

She did anything to not look at James to not smell James to not feel the way his hands felt on her.

" Lily…look at your partner!" Slughorn's voice carried over from his desk. Lily blinked and did as her teacher said before thinking better of it. James was smiling gently at her; he had that kind loving look again. Lily sighed basking in its warmth. _Does he always have to do that? Can't he let me be? Why does he love me so much? I miss treat him so badly! I'm constantly yelling at him and threatening him, punching him, telling him to leave me alone…_

James was now looking at her in the smug attractive way and making every 'why Lily why are you staring at me in such a provocative manner' face he could muster. Lily smiled faintly he always did take her mind off of her troubles. _Except for when he was the trouble. Okay so maybe he's not always so bad…_

"You're smiling at me Evans…" James leaned down and whispered in her ear. They were in so much more of an intimate position.

" I thought I should return the favor eventually, Potter," she whispered crisply back to him before resting her now very drowsy head on his shoulder. Slughorn must have looked over that them.

" Tempo, tempo children, you're out of rhythm…ahh…young love," he said joyfully seeing their disregard for proper dance form. Lily blinked sleepily, _why does this always happen? How come I always give in to him? Am I malfunctioning as a woman or something?_

" Hey, professor mind if we take this somewhere else?" James asked stopping their movement and letting Lily pull away. _Now is you're chance…just let go of his hand…let go…LET GO!_

" Certainly not, go on but make sure you get to bed on time now," he smiled and James looked at Lily. She let him lead her outside the potions classroom along the Corridors silently. I know where he's taking me…

" James…James stop," she said wrenching her hand back. He looked at her confused, " I can't do this okay…I can't be with you…" _okay good so far now think of an excuse…_

James smiled and leaned against a wall.

" All right Lily why this time?" he asked calmly. She frowned he was supposed to get worked up to be angry with her to beg her to be with him.

" Because…because…" she did have a reason she hadn't thought that far ahead and James reaction had totally thrown her off. _Stupid him why does he look so good when he's leaning looking all casual…_

" Because you don't have a reason? Because you're scared to love me?" he asked and she stood with her lips pressed together firmly. _Lets just let him speak for now he may tie himself up,_ " Lily don't be afraid, I'm not going anywhere…I've been chasing after you for years, I'm not going to get my fill and suddenly you don't match my fancy anymore." His words made her blinked openly.

" No Potter I know you aren't going anywhere, and I know you're smart and athletic and funny and every girl on the girl fancies you but you only have eyes from be but…maybe just don't like you!" she said fiercely he frowned.

" Lily…answer me truthfully…do you like me?" he asked and she gave a low sighed _why can't he just accept and leave me alone?_

" Yes," she said and He smiled.

" Well that can't be the reason now can it, you like me, you aren't afraid that I'm going to leave you, what is the problem Lily?" he asked standing before her and she sighed. _Lily time to face up, you've hid behind so much for so long…and it's not working any more so…why won't you be with James Potter?_

" When we aren't fighting…and when we aren't not getting along…I don't know what to do!" she said finally. He surprised her my giving a great laugh.

" Lily! You honestly think we'd stop fighting if we became a couple?" he asked and she sighed. _Okay rub it in I'm stupid_.

" No, we'd probably just fill all our extra fighting time snogging and then you know you'd get fed up with me and we'd get in another fight and make up and-" he her told and she laughed hitting him. She took him back out to the grounds. He grinned knowing exactly what she had in mind. Lily sighed thinking hard.

" So you don't think it's going to be that different from now if I did decided to accept one of your proposals to go to Hogsmeade?" she asked and he shrugged

" Probably not, we've technically already been dating for like two weeks…not that I'm complaining or anything…" he laughed as she scowled at him. They both didn't have to get used to the others presence they knew their way around.

Lily was very content for once, James wasn't on her nerves…in fact he was stroking them affectionately. She felt a great wall crumble inside her letting a release of happiness flood her soul. She felt at peace like she only could during a fight with him. But this was ten times it's greatness so felt herself slipping gently away from her long held grudge. She sighed and smiled to herself.

" Hey James…I think we should dance more often,"

* * *

A/N: so this is sadly it, it couldn't go on forever and i felt it was waning near the end. sorry it was really fun writing this, especially since it was received so well after being a oneshot.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed and i'd still like your feed back on this last chapter

did it end the way you wanted? did you feel there could have been more?

yeah so did i, i wasn't particularly overjoyed with this ending...but i re-wrote it like four times and this was the best one.

so i hope you all aren't too mad

Wit.

if you're longing for more i'll be starting a new one called The Sirius Black Book soon the summary is on my profile and i hope you'll all read it if you liked this one!


End file.
